


Time For Death...

by LeddyLostaLova1122



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Multi, This takes a while to write, This thing is weird and awesome because it is bloody and violent!, have fun reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeddyLostaLova1122/pseuds/LeddyLostaLova1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa K. Jones was saved from a house fire that was halfway her fault by a tall man whose title is Slender Man. Her older brother, Vincent, had died a few years before and has become Vanessa's protector in spirit. Vincent caused her to kill their parents, but Vanessa's 2 other brothers, Mythos and Clyde, escaped and left her to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of my friends on Pinterest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+my+friends+on+Pinterest).



When I was young I was always loved. I had three brothers. Two were older, and one was younger. One of my older brothers was my best friend. His name was Vincent P. Jones, he was actually the eldest. My name, on the other hand, is Vanessa K. Jones. My family always gave me good things, until a few years later, Vincent died of things I wasn’t told. I tried to get my parents to tell me, but they said it was unreasonable to speak about it to me at my age. My parents then couldn’t get over Vincent’s death, so they started hating me and saying I was unwanted, that they wanted a different child other then me. I ran away for three weeks to get over everything that they said, but when I returned, Dad was pissed off at me. He beat me up so hard that my right eye fell out. I ran outside again to the shed. I tried to cry, but all that dripped down was a large amount of blood. I looked around in the shed and found an axe.

I grab the axe and head back to the house. My family is sitting at the dinner table and when I walk in, they don’t look at me, just the axe. I give a frightening glare to them and walk upstairs to my room. I set the axe on my dresser and I look in the mirror. The place where my right eye used to be is gushing out blood uncontrollably. I look down at my dresser top and see a box, with a note. I pick up the note and it reads:  
Dear Vanessa,  
Yep, it’s me, Vincent. You might be wondering why this is here NOW besides then before, but, I was keeping an eye on you, and I think you’re ready, especially for one of the things in there. One thing is an amulet I kept hidden from Mom and Dad ever since I’ve found it. They would’ve taken it and sold it. The other one is an eyepatch, keep it on baby cakes. I picked it especially for you.  
Know that I’m always watching, I’m always with you. I love you sweety. Know that I am still here.  
-Vincent P. Jones

Vincent is with me? I thought he died. How was it delivered? Who delivered it? I open the box. It was an eyepatch and an amulet. Like he said. I put them both on. It was me… I fall back. That was Vincent’s voice. But how? Oh, wait, that means- his spirit is with me. That’s why it said that he’s always with me in that note. 

Kill them…

“Kill them? Who?”

Our dreadful lying family, kill Dad, let the others suffer…

Then suddenly, a rush of the urge to kill was shot through me. I was caught in the moment for a little while, then I grabbed the axe and walked slowly downstairs. I see Dad lighting a cigarette until I crack him in the head with the axe. Blood splatters everywhere. All over me, my brothers, Mom, and the table along with the floor. Mom screams until I chop her in the side with the axe, I leave it in long enough for her to see Vincent in my eyes, then I pull it out and she screams. I saw Dads cigarette on the floor, it was burning the floor! I look at my brothers and see my older one, Mythos, holding a frying pan. He swings it at my head and I black out.

A couple minutes later, I see Mythos and my little brother, Clyde, at the phone. Mythos calls someone and ends up crying and screaming into the phone. He’s called 911. I can’t find the strength to get up and run away. I’m stuck. Flames crackle. I see Mom, dead. Dad, dead. Good. They can’t do shit now.  
Mythos hangs up the phone and he looks at me with tears, and so does Clyde, but Mythos shakes his head and walks right past me to the front door. I try to get up, I can’t. 

My body is numb, I can’t move. I can’t do anything. I hear sirens in the distance. A lot of them. The flames are drawing near to me.  
You can get up Vanessa, I know you can…

“No, I can’t V-Vincent! I can’t!” Tears fill my eyes.

You can do it, I have given you strength now go!

It’s true. My body wasn’t numb anymore, I stood up. The smoke from the flames was intoxicating. I couldn’t stop coughing and my eye was burning. I felt myself blacking out, I felt sticky. The blood coming from my eye socket was rushing uncontrollably. I fall to the floor and see a black pair of dress shoes leading up to dress pants, that’s all I know until I pass out.

I wake up in someones arms. I’m being carried. I cough. I keep coughing until the person pats my back. My vision is blurry, but I can see clearly the person has no face.

“Who…. Who are you?” I say weakly, my throat’s burning and I feel I can’t breathe.

“My name is Slenderman, Vanessa,” he says. He can talk, yet he has no face. I don’t care. I look down. We’re at least 10 feet off the ground.

“How do you kn-know my name?” I ask. He’s silent for a moment, then he says, “I’ve heard about you.”

“Oh. Cool.” I notice I still have the axe. “Why let me keep th-th-this?”

“That’s your weapon, you should keep it with you at all times.”

“Okay, th-th-thank you.”

“Why are you stuttering? Are you scared?”

“N-no, I have diaste-diaste-diastema. Which is wh-wh-where I have a gap in my f-front t-t-teeth. I can’t sp-speak properly because of th-th-that.”

“Oh, well you’re the first that I have that has diastema.”

“Where are we going?”

“To my home.”

“Where’s th-th-that?”

“Don’t worry we’re nearly there.”

He has a home that I can stay. I hope it’s warm. I hope nobody hates me there. I don’t think they would. I’m only 12. Who could hurt me? This man will protect me. He saved me from the fire. He’s my hero. I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for him. Speaking of alive, how are my brothers? Whatever, I don’t give two fucks about them.  
I look in the distance and see a mansion. My eyes widen. It was big. More than one person has to live there. I should ask.

“Are th-th-there more people who l-l-live here?”

“Yes, many.”

I’m silent. He walks to the door and opens it. The light blinds me so I squint. There are a lot of others. My eyes adjust and I can see they’re all pale or wearing masks or have some creepy detail to them.

“Hello guys, this is Vanessa. She will be staying with us. She might be a new proxy to me,” Slender says. Everyone looks at me as he puts me down. I blush at all the eyes and I look down. Slendy walks away and the door closes, giving me a slight push inside.

Ah, this place!

“What place?” I mumble in a low tone.

I spent half my life growing up here, this place is pretty fun…

“Oh, c-cool”

This one boy who looks around 17, walks up and kneels in front of me. He says, “Hi, you m-must be a new p-proxy. I’m Toby, one of his p-proxies. What’s yo-your n-n-name?”

He seems like the nicest person I’ve ever met. I reply, “My name is V-Vanessa. Nice to meet you.” Toby ruffles my hair, “Nice to meet you, too!”  
I smile for the first time in a long time. Although all of these people seems like cold-blooded murderers like me, I could get used to this place. Toby gets up and sits on a nearby couch.


	2. New To The Place

“WHAT THE FUCK BEN!”

“What?”

“YOU STOLE MY KNIVES! YOU DICK!”

“Who says I did?”

“You fucker, just give them back.”

“Go look for them. I seriously don’t have them, Jeff.”

This argument is the first I’ve heard here. This place has its flaws, but that’s what makes it nice. A hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up and see it’s Slendy. He goes to lift up my eyepatch, but I lean back, hesitating.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“It’s d-d-disgusting, wh-why wo-would you wa-want t-t-to s-see it?” I stutter, it sucks I can’t say a sentence without stuttering most of the time.

“It doesn’t matter, I just want to see if it should be fixed up, you don’t want it to get infected right?”

“Y-yeah, I guess. Th-th-thank you.”

“Anytime Vanessa,” he goes on ahead and lifts up my eyepatch, I cringe. He flinches backwards at the sight, and I look down. He stands up and says, “I-I’ll go get some anthistetics to stop the bleeding. Make yourself comfortable.” He walks away quickly. I go and sit on the couch where many others surround me. One pale guy points at me, “So I guess you’re going to become another one of Slendy’s proxies. Nice to meet ya, kid.”

“Th-th-thanks, I guess,” I say. He smiles although all he does is smile.

“You’re welcome,” he says, laying on the couch. I hold my knees and place my chin on them. I sigh. A hand is placed on my back. I look behind me, it’s Toby.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Was it S-S-Slendy looking under yo-your eyepatch?” he asks. I don’t really know what’s under it anymore, probably just an empty hole of darkness. “L-let me s-s-see.”

He lifts it up and he flinches just like Slendy did. He puts my eyepatch down again.

“What’s s-s-so bad about it?” I ask. I was kind of worried about my eye now. Slendy walks up with some anthistetics for my eye. He takes off my eyepatch completely and both him and Toby flinch again, except this time, Slendy looked at me eye with more interest.

Oh shit, oh shit they found me out! N-no!

When Vincent said that, a giant blackness and purpleness comes out of my eye socket. My eye rolls back. I don’t know what’s going on. I scream and I feel a liquid coming from my eye. It stops and a big flash comes up. I collapse to the floor. I look up, and I see Vincent before me. I feel tears falling from my eye.

“V-Vincent! V-Vincent you’re here!” I run up to him to hug him, but I go through him. I gasp and look back at him. Tears stream down my face. “V-Vincent! No!” I fall to my knees and cry. “N-no! No!” A soft hand is placed on my back, a comforting one, and I know it’s Vincent. I look up to see his comforting smirk that always had reassured me. I want to hug him. I want to be in his arms until I die, but I can’t, he’s only a spirit.

“It’s okay,” says Vincent, calmly. I can’t look at him. The weird thing is that he can touch me, but I can’t touch him. I haven’t seen him in three years, and I can’t reunite will the last person I can talk to in my family.

“Vincent? Where did you come from?” Slendy asks. He picks me up, taking me away from Vincent. I look back at him, he stands up. He’s slightly transparent so you can see all the others looking at him in shock.

“Erm- yeah, it’s me. secrets out,” he says. He snaps a look at me. “Why did you let them look under your patch Vanessa?”

“Because I thought they could help. First people who I can trust since you died,” I perk up. How he died, I got to know! I drop from Slendy’s arms. “Actually, how did you die Vincent?”

He hesitates and he doesn’t speak. I can’t make him because he’s a ghost and I can’t do anything to make him, so I say, “Fine, d-don’t t-t-talk. I do-don’t really c-care right now.”

“Fine, I gotta go, though. I’m tired. Good night.” With that, he goes back into my eye socket with the same color smoke as when he came out of there. When he’s in there, Slendy quickly pulls the eye patch over my eye.

“What was that?!” he says, he sounds aggravated.

“What do you think?” I snap. “That was my older brother, what do you think?” Everyone in the room gasps. I look around and see everyone staring at me.

“Vincent is your older brother?!” he says. “How come you never told us that yet?!”

“Because I want to protect him like he’s protecting me. How do you think I killed my parents?”

He doesn’t talk to me, he talks to Vincent, “Why did you make her kill her parents?!”

Well blah, blah, Slendy. It was for her own good. I couldn’t let them beat her for a living! Why do you think I’m protecting her?!

“He says. ‘Well blah, blah, Slendy. It was f-for her own good. I co-couldn’t let them b-beat her for a living! Why do you t-t-think I’m pro-protecting her?!”

He’s silent for a while then he walks away. I go back and sit back on the couch. It’s comfortable. Three people also sit on the couch. Toby, a guy wearing a white mask, and a guy wearing a hoodie. Toby sits on one side of me, and the other two on the other side. The white-masked guy seems peeved at me and Toby. I don’t quite know why.

‘What are you s-so mad ab-about?” I ask the masked man. He glances at me. Toby pulls me over on his lap, “Don’t talk t-to Masky. He’s mean to me.” I get out of his arms and I poke Masky, “Hey Masky. Hey Masky, why do you hate us?”

He rolls his eyes, “Because you both are Slendy’s top favorite proxies so far. You both stole my placement as his right hand!”

“Oh, who’s the hoodie guy?” I ask, pointing to the other guy. The other guy looks at me. He stutters, “O-oh, I’m, uh, I’m Hoodie.”

“Nice t-t-to meet you!” I say. And I ball up on the couch, it’s so comfortable, no wonder why so many people sit on it. Speaking of many people sitting on it, more people started sitting on the couch. A guy with a blue mask, a little girl, a blonde guy with bloody eyes, that one smiling guy, and a girl with no eyes. It got crowded and they all look at me and start talking to me. The little girl is first to talk.

“Hey! My names Sally! Nice to meet you!” she says.

“Nice t-t-to meet you, t-too! My name’s V-Vanessa,” I say, all cheery. The girl giggles, onto the next. The guy with the blue mask.

“Hey, name’s Jack. Eyeless Jack. Good to meet ya,” he mumbles. I take it he doesn’t like to talk.

“You t-too, Jack. My name’s Va-Vanessa.”

“I’ll buy your kidneys from you.”

“What?” Toby shoves Jack away and says, “NO!” Next is the smiling guy I met before.

“I haven’t introduced myself before. Name’s Jeff. My title is Jeff the Killer,” he says.

“So I ta-take it yo-you’re a k-k-killer? I’m Vanessa.”

“You know, you should have a title.”

“Really? What should it be?”

“Well I heard you were half alive when you escaped, so why not ‘The Half-Life’. It has a nice ring to it eh?”

“I like it. It p-pops!”

“Well, nice meeting ya, Vanessa.”

“You too!”

Onto the next. The eyeless girl, yet she had her bangs covering her empty eyes.

“Oh why hello there! I’m Lulu.”

“Hello, I’m Vanessa.”

“Nice to meet you!”

“You too.”

Last one. The blonde hair bloody-eye guy.

“Sup. I’m Ben. Ben Drowned. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Vanessa, nice t-t-to meet you t-too.”

I lay down on the couch after everyone has left. I’m all sorts of tired. My eyelids feel heavy, that’s when I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

I’m dreaming. I’m me when I was a little girl. Vincent’s 17 and I’m 6. Mythos and Clyde are out playing in the garden and me and Vincent are playing inside in our room. That’s how we’ve gotten so close. Our house is a three bedroom house so me and Vincent shared a room, Mythos and Clyde shared a room, and of course Mom and Dad did. Me and Vincent are playing with these Marvel Comics action figures he got for his birthday. He may be 17, but he’s always acting like a kid. He always played as Thor and Captain America, and I always played as Iron Man and Hawkeye. We reenact scenes from the movie The Avengers, like when They all fight Loki and his alien army after being sent to Earth by the portal, and when Iron Man redirects the missile heading to New York into the portal.

This is when I was respected as a child, not a piece of trash everyone disrespected. This was a good dream. I don’t want to wake up. I miss my old life. My family was happy, and alive… I can get over that though. You leave your past behind but remember it like the present. My mom told me this when I was only 4, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

 

 


	3. New To The Place

“WHAT THE FUCK BEN!”

“What?”

“YOU STOLE MY KNIVES! YOU DICK!”

“Who says I did?”

“You fucker, just give them back.”

“Go look for them. I seriously don’t have them, Jeff.”

This argument is the first I’ve heard here. This place has its flaws, but that’s what makes it nice. A hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up and see it’s Slendy. He goes to lift up my eyepatch, but I lean back, hesitating.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“It’s d-d-disgusting, wh-why wo-would you wa-want t-t-to s-see it?” I stutter, it sucks I can’t say a sentence without stuttering most of the time.

“It doesn’t matter, I just want to see if it should be fixed up, you don’t want it to get infected right?”

“Y-yeah, I guess. Th-th-thank you.”

“Anytime Vanessa,” he goes on ahead and lifts up my eyepatch, I cringe. He flinches backwards at the sight, and I look down. He stands up and says, “I-I’ll go get some anthistetics to stop the bleeding. Make yourself comfortable.” He walks away quickly. I go and sit on the couch where many others surround me. One pale guy points at me, “So I guess you’re going to become another one of Slendy’s proxies. Nice to meet ya, kid.”

“Th-th-thanks, I guess,” I say. He smiles although all he does is smile.

“You’re welcome,” he says, laying on the couch. I hold my knees and place my chin on them. I sigh. A hand is placed on my back. I look behind me, it’s Toby.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Was it S-S-Slendy looking under yo-your eyepatch?” he asks. I don’t really know what’s under it anymore, probably just an empty hole of darkness. “L-let me s-s-see.”

He lifts it up and he flinches just like Slendy did. He puts my eyepatch down again.

“What’s s-s-so bad about it?” I ask. I was kind of worried about my eye now. Slendy walks up with some anthistetics for my eye. He takes off my eyepatch completely and both him and Toby flinch again, except this time, Slendy looked at me eye with more interest.

Oh shit, oh shit they found me out! N-no!

When Vincent said that, a giant blackness and purpleness comes out of my eye socket. My eye rolls back. I don’t know what’s going on. I scream and I feel a liquid coming from my eye. It stops and a big flash comes up. I collapse to the floor. I look up, and I see Vincent before me. I feel tears falling from my eye.

“V-Vincent! V-Vincent you’re here!” I run up to him to hug him, but I go through him. I gasp and look back at him. Tears stream down my face. “V-Vincent! No!” I fall to my knees and cry. “N-no! No!” A soft hand is placed on my back, a comforting one, and I know it’s Vincent. I look up to see his comforting smirk that always had reassured me. I want to hug him. I want to be in his arms until I die, but I can’t, he’s only a spirit.

“It’s okay,” says Vincent, calmly. I can’t look at him. The weird thing is that he can touch me, but I can’t touch him. I haven’t seen him in three years, and I can’t reunite will the last person I can talk to in my family.

“Vincent? Where did you come from?” Slendy asks. He picks me up, taking me away from Vincent. I look back at him, he stands up. He’s slightly transparent so you can see all the others looking at him in shock.

“Erm- yeah, it’s me. secrets out,” he says. He snaps a look at me. “Why did you let them look under your patch Vanessa?”

“Because I thought they could help. First people who I can trust since you died,” I perk up. How he died, I got to know! I drop from Slendy’s arms. “Actually, how did you die Vincent?”

He hesitates and he doesn’t speak. I can’t make him because he’s a ghost and I can’t do anything to make him, so I say, “Fine, d-don’t t-t-talk. I do-don’t really c-care right now.”

“Fine, I gotta go, though. I’m tired. Good night.” With that, he goes back into my eye socket with the same color smoke as when he came out of there. When he’s in there, Slendy quickly pulls the eye patch over my eye.

“What was that?!” he says, he sounds aggravated.

“What do you think?” I snap. “That was my older brother, what do you think?” Everyone in the room gasps. I look around and see everyone staring at me.

“Vincent is your older brother?!” he says. “How come you never told us that yet?!”

“Because I want to protect him like he’s protecting me. How do you think I killed my parents?”

He doesn’t talk to me, he talks to Vincent, “Why did you make her kill her parents?!”

Well blah, blah, Slendy. It was for her own good. I couldn’t let them beat her for a living! Why do you think I’m protecting her?!

“He says. ‘Well blah, blah, Slendy. It was f-for her own good. I co-couldn’t let them b-beat her for a living! Why do you t-t-think I’m pro-protecting her?!”

He’s silent for a while then he walks away. I go back and sit back on the couch. It’s comfortable. Three people also sit on the couch. Toby, a guy wearing a white mask, and a guy wearing a hoodie. Toby sits on one side of me, and the other two on the other side. The white-masked guy seems peeved at me and Toby. I don’t quite know why.

‘What are you s-so mad ab-about?” I ask the masked man. He glances at me. Toby pulls me over on his lap, “Don’t talk t-to Masky. He’s mean to me.” I get out of his arms and I poke Masky, “Hey Masky. Hey Masky, why do you hate us?”

He rolls his eyes, “Because you both are Slendy’s top favorite proxies so far. You both stole my placement as his right hand!”

“Oh, who’s the hoodie guy?” I ask, pointing to the other guy. The other guy looks at me. He stutters, “O-oh, I’m, uh, I’m Hoodie.”

“Nice t-t-to meet you!” I say. And I ball up on the couch, it’s so comfortable, no wonder why so many people sit on it. Speaking of many people sitting on it, more people started sitting on the couch. A guy with a blue mask, a little girl, a blonde guy with bloody eyes, that one smiling guy, and a girl with no eyes. It got crowded and they all look at me and start talking to me. The little girl is first to talk.

“Hey! My names Sally! Nice to meet you!” she says.

“Nice t-t-to meet you, t-too! My name’s V-Vanessa,” I say, all cheery. The girl giggles, onto the next. The guy with the blue mask.

“Hey, name’s Jack. Eyeless Jack. Good to meet ya,” he mumbles. I take it he doesn’t like to talk.

“You t-too, Jack. My name’s Va-Vanessa.”

“I’ll buy your kidneys from you.”

“What?” Toby shoves Jack away and says, “NO!” Next is the smiling guy I met before.

“I haven’t introduced myself before. Name’s Jeff. My title is Jeff the Killer,” he says.

“So I ta-take it yo-you’re a k-k-killer? I’m Vanessa.”

“You know, you should have a title.”

“Really? What should it be?”

“Well I heard you were half alive when you escaped, so why not ‘The Half-Life’. It has a nice ring to it eh?”

“I like it. It p-pops!”

“Well, nice meeting ya, Vanessa.”

“You too!”

Onto the next. The eyeless girl, yet she had her bangs covering her empty eyes.

“Oh why hello there! I’m Lulu.”

“Hello, I’m Vanessa.”

“Nice to meet you!”

“You too.”

Last one. The blonde hair bloody-eye guy.

“Sup. I’m Ben. Ben Drowned. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Vanessa, nice t-t-to meet you t-too.”

I lay down on the couch after everyone has left. I’m all sorts of tired. My eyelids feel heavy, that’s when I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

I’m dreaming. I’m me when I was a little girl. Vincent’s 17 and I’m 6. Mythos and Clyde are out playing in the garden and me and Vincent are playing inside in our room. That’s how we’ve gotten so close. Our house is a three bedroom house so me and Vincent shared a room, Mythos and Clyde shared a room, and of course Mom and Dad did. Me and Vincent are playing with these Marvel Comics action figures he got for his birthday. He may be 17, but he’s always acting like a kid. He always played as Thor and Captain America, and I always played as Iron Man and Hawkeye. We reenact scenes from the movie The Avengers, like when They all fight Loki and his alien army after being sent to Earth by the portal, and when Iron Man redirects the missile heading to New York into the portal.

This is when I was respected as a child, not a piece of trash everyone disrespected. This was a good dream. I don’t want to wake up. I miss my old life. My family was happy, and alive… I can get over that though. You leave your past behind but remember it like the present. My mom told me this when I was only 4, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

 

 


	4. Under the eyepatch

“WHAT THE FUCK BEN!”

“What?”

“YOU STOLE MY KNIVES! YOU DICK!”

“Who says I did?”

“You fucker, just give them back.”

“Go look for them. I seriously don’t have them, Jeff.”

This argument is the first I’ve heard here. This place has its flaws, but that’s what makes it nice. A hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up and see it’s Slendy. He goes to lift up my eyepatch, but I lean back, hesitating.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“It’s d-d-disgusting, wh-why wo-would you wa-want t-t-to s-see it?” I stutter, it sucks I can’t say a sentence without stuttering most of the time.

“It doesn’t matter, I just want to see if it should be fixed up, you don’t want it to get infected right?”

“Y-yeah, I guess. Th-th-thank you.”

“Anytime Vanessa,” he goes on ahead and lifts up my eyepatch, I cringe. He flinches backwards at the sight, and I look down. He stands up and says, “I-I’ll go get some anthistetics to stop the bleeding. Make yourself comfortable.” He walks away quickly. I go and sit on the couch where many others surround me. One pale guy points at me, “So I guess you’re going to become another one of Slendy’s proxies. Nice to meet ya, kid.”

“Th-th-thanks, I guess,” I say. He smiles although all he does is smile.

“You’re welcome,” he says, laying on the couch. I hold my knees and place my chin on them. I sigh. A hand is placed on my back. I look behind me, it’s Toby.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Was it S-S-Slendy looking under yo-your eyepatch?” he asks. I don’t really know what’s under it anymore, probably just an empty hole of darkness. “L-let me s-s-see.”

He lifts it up and he flinches just like Slendy did. He puts my eyepatch down again.

“What’s s-s-so bad about it?” I ask. I was kind of worried about my eye now. Slendy walks up with some anthistetics for my eye. He takes off my eyepatch completely and both him and Toby flinch again, except this time, Slendy looked at me eye with more interest.

Oh shit, oh shit they found me out! N-no!

When Vincent said that, a giant blackness and purpleness comes out of my eye socket. My eye rolls back. I don’t know what’s going on. I scream and I feel a liquid coming from my eye. It stops and a big flash comes up. I collapse to the floor. I look up, and I see Vincent before me. I feel tears falling from my eye.

“V-Vincent! V-Vincent you’re here!” I run up to him to hug him, but I go through him. I gasp and look back at him. Tears stream down my face. “V-Vincent! No!” I fall to my knees and cry. “N-no! No!” A soft hand is placed on my back, a comforting one, and I know it’s Vincent. I look up to see his comforting smirk that always had reassured me. I want to hug him. I want to be in his arms until I die, but I can’t, he’s only a spirit.

“It’s okay,” says Vincent, calmly. I can’t look at him. The weird thing is that he can touch me, but I can’t touch him. I haven’t seen him in three years, and I can’t reunite will the last person I can talk to in my family.

“Vincent? Where did you come from?” Slendy asks. He picks me up, taking me away from Vincent. I look back at him, he stands up. He’s slightly transparent so you can see all the others looking at him in shock.

“Erm- yeah, it’s me. secrets out,” he says. He snaps a look at me. “Why did you let them look under your patch Vanessa?”

“Because I thought they could help. First people who I can trust since you died,” I perk up. How he died, I got to know! I drop from Slendy’s arms. “Actually, how did you die Vincent?”

He hesitates and he doesn’t speak. I can’t make him because he’s a ghost and I can’t do anything to make him, so I say, “Fine, d-don’t t-t-talk. I do-don’t really c-care right now.”

“Fine, I gotta go, though. I’m tired. Good night.” With that, he goes back into my eye socket with the same color smoke as when he came out of there. When he’s in there, Slendy quickly pulls the eye patch over my eye.

“What was that?!” he says, he sounds aggravated.

“What do you think?” I snap. “That was my older brother, what do you think?” Everyone in the room gasps. I look around and see everyone staring at me.

“Vincent is your older brother?!” he says. “How come you never told us that yet?!”

“Because I want to protect him like he’s protecting me. How do you think I killed my parents?”

He doesn’t talk to me, he talks to Vincent, “Why did you make her kill her parents?!”

Well blah, blah, Slendy. It was for her own good. I couldn’t let them beat her for a living! Why do you think I’m protecting her?!

“He says. ‘Well blah, blah, Slendy. It was f-for her own good. I co-couldn’t let them b-beat her for a living! Why do you t-t-think I’m pro-protecting her?!”

He’s silent for a while then he walks away. I go back and sit back on the couch. It’s comfortable. Three people also sit on the couch. Toby, a guy wearing a white mask, and a guy wearing a hoodie. Toby sits on one side of me, and the other two on the other side. The white-masked guy seems peeved at me and Toby. I don’t quite know why.

‘What are you s-so mad ab-about?” I ask the masked man. He glances at me. Toby pulls me over on his lap, “Don’t talk t-to Masky. He’s mean to me.” I get out of his arms and I poke Masky, “Hey Masky. Hey Masky, why do you hate us?”

He rolls his eyes, “Because you both are Slendy’s top favorite proxies so far. You both stole my placement as his right hand!”

“Oh, who’s the hoodie guy?” I ask, pointing to the other guy. The other guy looks at me. He stutters, “O-oh, I’m, uh, I’m Hoodie.”

“Nice t-t-to meet you!” I say. And I ball up on the couch, it’s so comfortable, no wonder why so many people sit on it. Speaking of many people sitting on it, more people started sitting on the couch. A guy with a blue mask, a little girl, a blonde guy with bloody eyes, that one smiling guy, and a girl with no eyes. It got crowded and they all look at me and start talking to me. The little girl is first to talk.

“Hey! My names Sally! Nice to meet you!” she says.

“Nice t-t-to meet you, t-too! My name’s V-Vanessa,” I say, all cheery. The girl giggles, onto the next. The guy with the blue mask.

“Hey, name’s Jack. Eyeless Jack. Good to meet ya,” he mumbles. I take it he doesn’t like to talk.

“You t-too, Jack. My name’s Va-Vanessa.”

“I’ll buy your kidneys from you.”

“What?” Toby shoves Jack away and says, “NO!” Next is the smiling guy I met before.

“I haven’t introduced myself before. Name’s Jeff. My title is Jeff the Killer,” he says.

“So I ta-take it yo-you’re a k-k-killer? I’m Vanessa.”

“You know, you should have a title.”

“Really? What should it be?”

“Well I heard you were half alive when you escaped, so why not ‘The Half-Life’. It has a nice ring to it eh?”

“I like it. It p-pops!”

“Well, nice meeting ya, Vanessa.”

“You too!”

Onto the next. The eyeless girl, yet she had her bangs covering her empty eyes.

“Oh why hello there! I’m Lulu.”

“Hello, I’m Vanessa.”

“Nice to meet you!”

“You too.”

Last one. The blonde hair bloody-eye guy.

“Sup. I’m Ben. Ben Drowned. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Vanessa, nice t-t-to meet you t-too.”

I lay down on the couch after everyone has left. I’m all sorts of tired. My eyelids feel heavy, that’s when I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

I’m dreaming. I’m me when I was a little girl. Vincent’s 17 and I’m 6. Mythos and Clyde are out playing in the garden and me and Vincent are playing inside in our room. That’s how we’ve gotten so close. Our house is a three bedroom house so me and Vincent shared a room, Mythos and Clyde shared a room, and of course Mom and Dad did. Me and Vincent are playing with these Marvel Comics action figures he got for his birthday. He may be 17, but he’s always acting like a kid. He always played as Thor and Captain America, and I always played as Iron Man and Hawkeye. We reenact scenes from the movie The Avengers, like when They all fight Loki and his alien army after being sent to Earth by the portal, and when Iron Man redirects the missile heading to New York into the portal.

This is when I was respected as a child, not a piece of trash everyone disrespected. This was a good dream. I don’t want to wake up. I miss my old life. My family was happy, and alive… I can get over that though. You leave your past behind but remember it like the present. My mom told me this when I was only 4, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gets views. These things take a while to make. =3=  
> Especially with OCs which I have to look in my sketchbook to see the information. I such a newb.


	5. Under the eyepatch

“WHAT THE FUCK BEN!”

“What?”

“YOU STOLE MY KNIVES! YOU DICK!”

“Who says I did?”

“You fucker, just give them back.”

“Go look for them. I seriously don’t have them, Jeff.”

This argument is the first I’ve heard here. This place has its flaws, but that’s what makes it nice. A hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up and see it’s Slendy. He goes to lift up my eyepatch, but I lean back, hesitating.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“It’s d-d-disgusting, wh-why wo-would you wa-want t-t-to s-see it?” I stutter, it sucks I can’t say a sentence without stuttering most of the time.

“It doesn’t matter, I just want to see if it should be fixed up, you don’t want it to get infected right?”

“Y-yeah, I guess. Th-th-thank you.”

“Anytime Vanessa,” he goes on ahead and lifts up my eyepatch, I cringe. He flinches backwards at the sight, and I look down. He stands up and says, “I-I’ll go get some anthistetics to stop the bleeding. Make yourself comfortable.” He walks away quickly. I go and sit on the couch where many others surround me. One pale guy points at me, “So I guess you’re going to become another one of Slendy’s proxies. Nice to meet ya, kid.”

“Th-th-thanks, I guess,” I say. He smiles although all he does is smile.

“You’re welcome,” he says, laying on the couch. I hold my knees and place my chin on them. I sigh. A hand is placed on my back. I look behind me, it’s Toby.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Was it S-S-Slendy looking under yo-your eyepatch?” he asks. I don’t really know what’s under it anymore, probably just an empty hole of darkness. “L-let me s-s-see.”

He lifts it up and he flinches just like Slendy did. He puts my eyepatch down again.

“What’s s-s-so bad about it?” I ask. I was kind of worried about my eye now. Slendy walks up with some anthistetics for my eye. He takes off my eyepatch completely and both him and Toby flinch again, except this time, Slendy looked at me eye with more interest.

Oh shit, oh shit they found me out! N-no!

When Vincent said that, a giant blackness and purpleness comes out of my eye socket. My eye rolls back. I don’t know what’s going on. I scream and I feel a liquid coming from my eye. It stops and a big flash comes up. I collapse to the floor. I look up, and I see Vincent before me. I feel tears falling from my eye.

“V-Vincent! V-Vincent you’re here!” I run up to him to hug him, but I go through him. I gasp and look back at him. Tears stream down my face. “V-Vincent! No!” I fall to my knees and cry. “N-no! No!” A soft hand is placed on my back, a comforting one, and I know it’s Vincent. I look up to see his comforting smirk that always had reassured me. I want to hug him. I want to be in his arms until I die, but I can’t, he’s only a spirit.

“It’s okay,” says Vincent, calmly. I can’t look at him. The weird thing is that he can touch me, but I can’t touch him. I haven’t seen him in three years, and I can’t reunite will the last person I can talk to in my family.

“Vincent? Where did you come from?” Slendy asks. He picks me up, taking me away from Vincent. I look back at him, he stands up. He’s slightly transparent so you can see all the others looking at him in shock.

“Erm- yeah, it’s me. secrets out,” he says. He snaps a look at me. “Why did you let them look under your patch Vanessa?”

“Because I thought they could help. First people who I can trust since you died,” I perk up. How he died, I got to know! I drop from Slendy’s arms. “Actually, how did you die Vincent?”

He hesitates and he doesn’t speak. I can’t make him because he’s a ghost and I can’t do anything to make him, so I say, “Fine, d-don’t t-t-talk. I do-don’t really c-care right now.”

“Fine, I gotta go, though. I’m tired. Good night.” With that, he goes back into my eye socket with the same color smoke as when he came out of there. When he’s in there, Slendy quickly pulls the eye patch over my eye.

“What was that?!” he says, he sounds aggravated.

“What do you think?” I snap. “That was my older brother, what do you think?” Everyone in the room gasps. I look around and see everyone staring at me.

“Vincent is your older brother?!” he says. “How come you never told us that yet?!”

“Because I want to protect him like he’s protecting me. How do you think I killed my parents?”

He doesn’t talk to me, he talks to Vincent, “Why did you make her kill her parents?!”

Well blah, blah, Slendy. It was for her own good. I couldn’t let them beat her for a living! Why do you think I’m protecting her?!

“He says. ‘Well blah, blah, Slendy. It was f-for her own good. I co-couldn’t let them b-beat her for a living! Why do you t-t-think I’m pro-protecting her?!”

He’s silent for a while then he walks away. I go back and sit back on the couch. It’s comfortable. Three people also sit on the couch. Toby, a guy wearing a white mask, and a guy wearing a hoodie. Toby sits on one side of me, and the other two on the other side. The white-masked guy seems peeved at me and Toby. I don’t quite know why.

‘What are you s-so mad ab-about?” I ask the masked man. He glances at me. Toby pulls me over on his lap, “Don’t talk t-to Masky. He’s mean to me.” I get out of his arms and I poke Masky, “Hey Masky. Hey Masky, why do you hate us?”

He rolls his eyes, “Because you both are Slendy’s top favorite proxies so far. You both stole my placement as his right hand!”

“Oh, who’s the hoodie guy?” I ask, pointing to the other guy. The other guy looks at me. He stutters, “O-oh, I’m, uh, I’m Hoodie.”

“Nice t-t-to meet you!” I say. And I ball up on the couch, it’s so comfortable, no wonder why so many people sit on it. Speaking of many people sitting on it, more people started sitting on the couch. A guy with a blue mask, a little girl, a blonde guy with bloody eyes, that one smiling guy, and a girl with no eyes. It got crowded and they all look at me and start talking to me. The little girl is first to talk.

“Hey! My names Sally! Nice to meet you!” she says.

“Nice t-t-to meet you, t-too! My name’s V-Vanessa,” I say, all cheery. The girl giggles, onto the next. The guy with the blue mask.

“Hey, name’s Jack. Eyeless Jack. Good to meet ya,” he mumbles. I take it he doesn’t like to talk.

“You t-too, Jack. My name’s Va-Vanessa.”

“I’ll buy your kidneys from you.”

“What?” Toby shoves Jack away and says, “NO!” Next is the smiling guy I met before.

“I haven’t introduced myself before. Name’s Jeff. My title is Jeff the Killer,” he says.

“So I ta-take it yo-you’re a k-k-killer? I’m Vanessa.”

“You know, you should have a title.”

“Really? What should it be?”

“Well I heard you were half alive when you escaped, so why not ‘The Half-Life’. It has a nice ring to it eh?”

“I like it. It p-pops!”

“Well, nice meeting ya, Vanessa.”

“You too!”

Onto the next. The eyeless girl, yet she had her bangs covering her empty eyes.

“Oh why hello there! I’m Lulu.”

“Hello, I’m Vanessa.”

“Nice to meet you!”

“You too.”

Last one. The blonde hair bloody-eye guy.

“Sup. I’m Ben. Ben Drowned. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Vanessa, nice t-t-to meet you t-too.”

I lay down on the couch after everyone has left. I’m all sorts of tired. My eyelids feel heavy, that’s when I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

I’m dreaming. I’m me when I was a little girl. Vincent’s 17 and I’m 6. Mythos and Clyde are out playing in the garden and me and Vincent are playing inside in our room. That’s how we’ve gotten so close. Our house is a three bedroom house so me and Vincent shared a room, Mythos and Clyde shared a room, and of course Mom and Dad did. Me and Vincent are playing with these Marvel Comics action figures he got for his birthday. He may be 17, but he’s always acting like a kid. He always played as Thor and Captain America, and I always played as Iron Man and Hawkeye. We reenact scenes from the movie The Avengers, like when They all fight Loki and his alien army after being sent to Earth by the portal, and when Iron Man redirects the missile heading to New York into the portal.

This is when I was respected as a child, not a piece of trash everyone disrespected. This was a good dream. I don’t want to wake up. I miss my old life. My family was happy, and alive… I can get over that though. You leave your past behind but remember it like the present. My mom told me this when I was only 4, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gets views. These things take a while to make. =3=  
> Especially with OCs which I have to look in my sketchbook to see the information. I such a newb.


End file.
